Making My Way
by hieiyamimoya
Summary: Hiei is in love with Mukuro, but thinks she thinks of him only as a good warrior. Mukuro is in love with Hiei but thinks he doesn't have the time to love. Will love in each other be discovered? HM COMPLETE! IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Edit: Originally, chapter one and chapter two were too short. So, I combined the two to make chapter one longer.

AN/ Um, excuse me... is this thing on...? (taps microphone)HELLO? HEL--(microphone makes it's annoying noise) Oww! Okay, guess it's on heh...(clears throat) Ladies and gentel men, I give you my first ever Hiei/Mukuro fic. Don't ask what sparked this, cuz you don't wanna know! Sooo... Does anyone even read H/M fics? I guess that doesn't matter. Here it is anyway. Please review when you're done... it really helps...

Parings: Hiei/Mukuro, Touya/Yukina

Warnings: Foul language, perverted-ness, umm...OOC... I'm terrible at keeping characters, especially Hiei, "in character" so bare with me.

OK: Keep in mind somewhere that this fic takes place about 200 years after the YYH series ends. So, sadly Kazuma and Keiko (and all the other full blood humans) will not be making an apperance. No offense to the Kuwabara and other human fans. I like them too. But their death plays a role in Touya and Yukina's relationship. K?

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read the disclaimers? Why bother since they are convienetly labeled 'Disclaimer'... anyway, yeah. I don't own YYH

CHAPTER ONE

"Alright, Hiei. See you tomorrow." Mukuro said from her chair behind her desk. Hiei didn't respond verbaly. He merely waved and left her room, not that it really mattered. She was facing the other direction. She knew what he did, concidering it was a classic. It's Hiei, right? Everyone knows his signature moves, that being a very common one around here.

Leaving his companion behind, Hiei went strait to his room after his duties. Shuting the door behind him, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief that signified the end of the days working hours. Today had gone particularly slow, the cause being that he was so brutaly forced to work with her lordship the whole day. 'How much longer do I have to bare this torture?' he thought to himself, diving belly down on to his bed. He had fallen for the scarred beauty. He sighed again at the days anxiety and slowly let his mind begin to slip into it's much needed slumber. Then, he heard the familiar click of his bedroom door.

"Hiei, umm, are you still awake...?" he heard the wisper of his co-worker as of late. "Yeah, what do you want." he answered in monotone. "Well, I uhh, need to talk to you for a few moments. Would that be okay, or is this a bad time...?" Hiei turned on his bedside lamp with the annoying sound of the "click" echoing the silent room. "Touya, any time is a bad time in my current situation. But unfortunatly, I am still forced to socialize. So yeah. Now's as good a time as any. What do you need?" he said as he looked up at the skeptick blunette.

Touya sat down in one of the few chairs Hiei had in his room. "Well, it's about Yukina..." Hiei shot bolt upright in his bed. "What! What's wrong!" He asked frantically. Touya waved his hands defensivly in front of him. "Oh! No, nothings wrong! Calm down, she's fine!" he replyed. He sighed his own sigh of relief when he seen Hiei relax his tension and somewhat slump back into his bed. "Ok. Then what is it." he said a little more calmly.

Touya looked at his feet as he searched for words to explain his behavior. "Umm,..." he began. A brief moment of silence. Hiei waited patiently before he became annoyed with the erie sound of a grandfather clock that was perched in the corner of his room. He wasn't sure as to why he owned such an annoying waste of space. He nearly pounced on it untill Touya did the honors of incasing the whole damn thing in thick ice. "I can't see why you own something like that. Doesn't it keep you up at night?" Hiei smirked in approval at the whole 'ice' thing. "Yeah, it does. I don't know how it got here... It was just here when I came in last night and I was just too tired to dispose of it. I hoped it was only my cruel imagination, but it was still here when I came in a while ago. Anyway, about Yukina?"

"Well, umm, I was just wondering,... what would you think if I...uhh, courted her? Not that I'm wanting to or anything! I umm... was just wondering... You see, I had this dream..." he clumsily answered. Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed again. "You mean to tell me that you're keeping me up past midnight just to tell me something I already know?" Hiei asked more politly then it sounded. "Well, I uhh...wait...you already know?" "DUH! Touya, it's so obvious! Everyone knows...not including our favorite little koorime... but that's okay. Everyone also knows that she is completely blind to the hints of...dare I say it...Love...You have to tell her strait forward. She won't figure it out by herself. As to what I think about it...I don't care. Do what you want. But I'm only gonna say this once. If you do decide to go for it and later on decide she isn't good enough and you hurt my little sis, if you don't take care of her...I will personally rip open your abdomen with my own hands and make you hold your organs as I shove them down your throat. Then after that, I'll rip out your spinal cord and use it to floss your teeth. After that...---" "OK OK OK! I get the picture! I wouldn't do that to her, and you know that. I'll take better care of her then I take of myself. Ok?" Hiei shook his head in approval. "Good, thanks Hiei. I'm glad we had this discussion..." Touya said, excusing himself from his scary future brother-in-law's protective glare.

"See you tomorrow... I guess..." Touya said as he left the room. "After that... you should be dead but if you're not, I'll kill you..." Hiei finished his speach with a whisper.

Outside of his door, Touya snickered at Hiei's screech of discomfort as the grandfather clock recovered from Touya's earlier delay. The screech was quickly fallowed by what sounded like a miniture explosion...He couldn't help but fully laugh at Hiei's struggle with the antique. "I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Hiei yelled as he emerged from the two large doors that led to his room, with what looked like soot on his nose and cheeks that also decorated his clothing. Touya high-tailed it as Hiei tried to find his way out of the thick smoke that barreled out of his room. Touya laughed at a distance after seeing that for some reason, Hiei had his pillow in his hand.

The fire alarm went off as it was supposed to and the sprinklers came on automatically. Hiei's hair dampened and weighed down past his eyes. He just stood there for a minute as the artificial rain soaked him where he stood. He couldn't see it, but he knew that the people that were now around him were panicked about the surprize and frantically searching for the door. Mukuro came to him and slowly moved his bangs away from his eyes to see his soot covered face and his angry glare that was currently directed at the owner of the hand that dared to touch him in this moment of outrage. "Hiei... what-" "Don't ask." he said and slowly walked back into his room.

She shook her head and did the same. What was she going to do with that boy? A moment later, her voice came over the intercom. "Attention please, this has been a false alarm. I repeat, this is a false alarm. However it has told me that you need to have some drills so you know where the closest door is incase an emergency like this really does happen. You can all thank Sir Hiei tomorrow for the wet beds and such. For now though return to your rooms. I say again, this is a false alarm."

Hiei growled as he finished flipping his matress over (after the sprinklers stopped of coarse) and putting on some dry sheets and blankets. Why did he have to love the one woman that was surperior to him in rank? She could so easily do whatever she pleased to humiliate him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Yet, he still feels attracted to her. He sighed again in defeat. 'Why do I even bother. She doesn't think of you the same way. Hell, she hardly notices you outside of your talents.' he depressingly thought as he headed for the bathroom to take a last minute shower before he went to bed, after all. He was covered in soot.

((A/N: This is where chapter two originally came in.))

Mukuro couldn't sleep that well that night. One, her bed was wet which reminded her how cold she was. Two, she couldn't keep her mind off of Hiei. Combine the two, that was enough to give her a yerning to go an curl up with him in his bed. 'He probably heat dried it in like two seconds...' she thought. Ahh, the advantages of being a fire demon. It must be really easy to keep warm...Damn Hiei and his warmth!

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. In attempt of distracting her mind from her obsession she thought of Kurama. Yes, Kurama; but not in the same way she thought of Hiei. She had comfronted him many months back. Why you ask? First to talk of her thrills about his best friend. She has just been too afraid of being rejected after confessing to Hiei, and needed to vent. Kurama was the first and only person she told, him swearing to keep it a secret...by his life, I may add.

He couldn't really give her any handy advise, for Hiei is too secretive to let out his attractions. He has never wanted to talk to even Kurama about anything like that. The only time Kurama has heard anything about that kinda thing is when Yusuke teased it out of him. Mostly just about the phisical part of the relationships though. Hiei's answer was that he had never needed sexual behavior nor ever will. Then Yusuke proceeded to tease Hiei for being a virgin. Yusuke woke up about four hours later with a large bump on his head and a more then splitting head ache. He, nor anyone else, ever bothered Hiei about sexual behavior ever again. Kurama figures Hiei must be too shy to confess anything about that. Not that he really wondered about Hiei's attractions...

Anycase, Mukuro now can no longer stand it. She wants to be by his side sooo badly. She doesn't want to call him her heir anymore. He was her god. She didn't want to call him 'Sir Hiei' or 'Hiei Sir' anymore. She wanted to call him her king, to hear other's refer to him as Lord Hiei. She told all of this to Kurama as if he were her shrink. He kind of was, only without pay. She later decied to make some moves because Kurama has developed a very successful memory erasing potion. If she screwed up, or if Hiei dissapproved, she could simply give him some of this miracle potion and he would forget all about the incident. If he would remember anything, it would only be snippits, and he would think it were a dream. Thus, Mukuro and Kurama have moved to the next step in their plan. Mukuro wants to regain her beauty, or atleast reflect it. All those scars didn't give her the most attractive visage. Also, she wished to develop a way she could re-grow her limbs fully, so they would be real.

So on they went. Kurama had indeed developed the perfect way to regrow real limbs. He did this by closely studying starfish and lizzards...oddly enough...So, now Mukuro has an appointment with 'Dr. Kurama' tomorrow. She had already been taking medication for about a week now that will rebuild living cells for her scars. Her eyelid has began to re-grow and the mechanics have been taken off of her face completely. Her hair is also growing at a liked pase, so litteraly she is becoming more beautiful by the minute.

In actuallity, that is why she had asked Hiei to work with her all day, so she could begin her emotional advances. It just didn't work out, because she was too shy everytime she got close. She sighed in annoyance. Couldn't Hiei just take it from here? Couldn't he make the advances? Maybe when she has regained her beauty, he will come to his senses. (yeah right...he has trouble as it is...) Upon realization of this, her hope restored and her mind rested. She soon fell asleep. She had a big day, tomorrow.

\\\Fastforward one week/

Hiei was standing by a window in Mukuro's office as she freely spoke to him. She made it a point not to look directly at him. She could look all around him, above his hair, to his left or right, just not AT him. She was too affraid she would loose self control and possibly do something she might regret, tempting as it is...Damn, how was she supposed to tell him that she loved him if she couldn't get past the lust...She could only hope he would feel the same way when she was restored, which thankfully wasn't too far away. She had about two weeks left of therapy. (I don't know what else to call it...) Her eye was completely healed, it even had eyelashes! Her leg and arm were almost done rejuvinating, and her scars had lightened greatly. After her limbs healed completely,(two weeks)she would be complete. Her scars have about one week and they will be gone. She took note that Hiei has seemed to notice her change in apperance. Now if only he would compliment...

Now on Hiei's side. He had made it a point not to look directly at her. He could look all around her, above her chair, to her left...oh, you get the point. Oh, yeah. He deffinintly noticed her change. She's acutally getting... even more beautiful. He was bewildered! He didn't think it was even possible, for such an already beautiful woman to become more so. He had noticed all the detail that could be seen, her saphire blue eyes now matched each other, her scars wer dulling into smooth creamy skin like her left half, and her graceful hair had grown to a little past shoulder length. He could even sense the presence of flesh where her mechanics used to be. Clearing his head, he decided to focus on the bird outside her window as he listened to what she was saying. He wanted to tell her sooo bad how beautiful she had become, he just didn't have the guts.

"Hiei, I will be gone again tomorrow for a fallow up...meeting...Could you please fill in for me again like last week?"She asked him sweetly. "Hn." he answered as he watched a male bird land next to the already nested female. "Hiei, that's not the answer that I want." she stated. He watched as the male snuggled up to the female probably for warmth or to keep her warm. "Hiei?" It's almost like a move born of affection, for they were now snuggling. He wanted to snuggle with Mukuro. "Hiei, are you listening to me?" Like he would never leave her side unless it was absolutly neccesary... "HIEI!"...just to return again as soon as his errand was over..."HIEI DAMMIT! ANSWER ME, WOULD YA!?" Mukuro yelled and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Huh? Wha-? Yeah, sure!...Oww..." he stuttered as he rubbed his noggin. He looked to her agitated expression. When did she come so... close...? Uh oh... he looked at her...now he's done it...He was now looking at her dead in the eyes. While his expression didn't show it, he was panicking. He quickly averted his gaze to the birds again. Thinking of the warmth they must feel from the other's body being so close, he suddenly had the urge to pull Mukuro that close to his own body. He panicked even more so, after realizing that his body had reacted to her closeness. But more then just...closeness...it was everything about her. Her majestic blue eyes looking into his own crimson ones, he seemed to be lost. Her hair flowing elegantly in the light breeze that came in from the slightly open window...gods! He had to get out of there! His lower reigons were calling out to her, and he didn't want her to notice!

He paused for a moment to think when he realized that she seemed equally lost in his eyes as he was in hers...there's that urge again... only this time it was stronger. Time to go! "Umm...well...I guess I'll...see you when you come...back?" he offered weakly, hoping she would buy it as he made his way towards the door. "...Yeah..." she answered just as weak. "Okay...okay...see ya!" He waved and was gone.

Dammit! She looked at him! In his eyes no less! She angerly looked out the window to see what her attraction was so interested in to see two cuddling birds. 'Wow, they look like they are in...love...' she thought. Her demon sense of smell finally kicked in. She blushed instantly at the lingering smell of arousal. But how could that be? She and Hiei were the only ones that had been in her office for quite some time. The smell didn't belong to her...so it must have been... 'Was he really...aroused? Is that why...he left?' She thought. "Hmm..." 'He did kinda leave in a hurry...'

/The next day\\\

Mukuro clumsily climbed out of bed the next morning. She didn't have the gumption to move again because she didn't get enough sleep, concidering thoughts of Hiei had kept her up again. Damn, she's gotta do something about that. She hobbled over to her closet (remember, her leg isn't in great walking condition since Kurama had done his procedure on it) and pulled out an outfit fit for wearing to the Human world. She really did have a fallow up appointment, but not for a business meeting. For a docter and patient, meeting.

/At Kurama's\\\

"Well, it looks like their healing quite well. Are they giving you any pain when you use them?" Kurama asked as he gently set her right leg back down on his bed. "Not really. Only when I put too much weight on them." she answered. "That could do it. Here." he said, handing her a small vile of neon green liquid. "Drink this." "What is is?" she questioned. "It's a harmless potion that will effectivly speed up your healing process, of both your limbs and your scars." he answered. She shruged her shoulders and guzzled it down in seconds. While handing the empty vile back to him, she said "Kurama, you really are a miricle worker! You've worked so hard for me and have done so well! How can I ever thank you?" Setting it aside, he answered "Make Hiei happy, and let him make you happy. That's all I want from this, is your happiness together." Man he was clever. But so was she. "But...what if he is not satisfied? What if he rejects me? That would make me far from happy and it would ruin the relationship that we already have... What if he becomes weary around me after that? If he rejects me, then that means that I failed to make him happy, Kurama.." she said in a weak voice. "Remember, I gave you that memory erasing potion. And, I don't know why, but I have this odd feeling of success already, and the plan isn't even complete. I have a strong hunch that this is going to work out, just the way we planned. So tell me, has he noticed any of your improvements?"

She sighed in silent defeat. "Well, he hasn't said anything...but I have seen him staring a few times... and yesterday, we locked glances and well..." she trailed off. "Well...?" he encouraged. "..." Kurama raised a cocky eyebrow with a smirk as if he read her mind. "Did he react phisically...?" he questioned as if he knew the answer. "Well...the scent was there...then he hurried out of the room...I think he was blushing, too. He didn't say anything on the matter though. " she answered with a slight chuckle. Kurama laughed. He couldn't help it. He had a picture of Hiei beat red in the face as he ran out of the room. After his laughter subsided, he pat Mukuro on the shoulders. "Don't worry, friend. I really, really think this will work out perfectly. Now, didn't you tell him that you would be back by 12? You've only got an hour..." he finally said. She jumped with surprise at the worded fact. "Oh, yeah! Thanks, Kurama." she thanked and left him with a smile. Of all times for Kurama to be right in his terory, please let it be now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's where chapter one ends! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time, please review! I appreciate it.

Edit: Ok, well. I'm re-reading and revising this fic to make it better. I cut alot of crap out already, made it less corny, and less perverted. Yes. I hope it was and will be better now. Thanks for reading!!

hieiyamimoya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Edit: Ok, well. I'm re-reading and revising this fic to make it better. I cut alot of crap out already (especially in this chapter), added more, made it less corny, and less perverted. Yes. I hope it was and will be better now. Thanks for reading!! So, ladies and gents, the new chapter two! (used to be chapter three)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/While Mukuro is at Kurama's.\\\\\

/In Mukuro's office\\\\

Hiei sat in Mukuro's public office at the desk. (She has a public office that people are aloud in, and a private one no one is aloud in but her)Today's job for him was to give the orders that she had written out for him to give and to take care of any mishaps along the way. Therefore, he was basically babysitter for the day. He felt like one too. Mukuro normally does more stuff then just babysit. She also works on war plans (if they're at war) and such. She doesn't put these things onto her substitutes though, which was fortunate for Hiei at this moment. He was dead tired, but bored. He had stayed up too late last night thinking about Mukuro, again. Mostly though he was worried that she might have noticed his...well, you already know.

He sighed out of boredom. He was tired, yes, but he was able to put that aside. Maybe if he can stay awake all day, it'll help him fall asleep tonight. He had already givin the days orders and was now just...waiting. Not sure what for, just waiting for...anything. Anything to happen.

...Anything...

He rested his head against the cool metal that topped Mukuro's desk. He started thinking about things he could do to occupy himself. He opened his eyes and looked at the floor while his forehead remained on the table. After a moment of registration, he took interest in a piece of paper lying on the floor. Yes, it's a lame thing to be interested in, but at this point anything helps. He reached down and picked it up.

Flipping it over to the other side, he gasped at what he saw. It was...him? Someone drew him? At first, he would think it was someone else, until he seen his own name conveniently printed in fancy, hand drawn font on the bottom left corner.

Through out his investigation, he did'nt recognize the sound of the bell that signified lunch break. He did not recognize the sound of the light tapping on the door that signified that someone wanted in to see him. He didn't realize that Touya walked in and shut the door behind him. He did not realize that Touya sat down in front of him in a guest chair, or the fact that he leaned in interested in what was attracting Hiei's attention. He did not realize that Touya's face was inches from his own, deciphering the message on the bottom of the page in his hand.

Pretending that Hiei had drawn it himself, Touya poked fun. "A little self-absorbed, are we Hiei?" Hearing Touya's boisterous voice right next to his ear like that all of a sudden more then startled Hiei. "Shit!" Hiei yelled, gripping the front of his shirt in his fist after jumping out of the chair he was in. He was now on the floor, holding the now crumpled picture in his other hand and catching his breath. Touya was laughing hysteically, barely breathing himself. He almost laughed himself out of his own chair.

Hiei, blushing, pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away to his chair. It was now covered in paper, the cause being that as he jumped, it sent the chair into the file cabinet behind him that previously had a small bin on it that had papers stacked messily inside it. Just his luck, the collision had knocked the bin over onto the chair. He growled and looked at Touya. "I didn't draw it." he said in monotone. He stood up angerly as Touya's laughter quickly stopped. "I hope you intend on picking those up." He said, almost like it was an order. Touya sweatdropped.

"Hiei, I didn't do it. You did. All I did was ask you a simple question. You did the rest on your own." he said mater-o-factly. Hiei's eye twitched. "Yet your actions always seem to cause a reaction out of me." he countered. He sighed and looked at the paper in his hand. "I found it on the floor. I don't know who drew it. I was trying to figure that out." Hiei said as he un crumpled it and looked back down at his name. "Lemme see." Touya offered.

Hiei sighed again but handed it to him. Touya didn't have a very good look at it when he first came in. "Wow, whoever drew it did really good." He looked back at Hiei comparing it. Hiei shifted around to pick up the papers on the floor. Touya went back to the picture, trying find anything that would give the artist away. "Sorry, Hiei. No signature." Touya clairified. Hiei didn't seem to hear what he said. He was looking at an envelope.

Out of curiosity, Touya came around to look at what it was. It had Hiei's name written in the same neat caligraphy on it, as if it were addressing him. "A...Letter? It's got some weight to it..." Hiei inspected the sealed partchment. He looked at the mayhem of papers that he had been stuffing in the bin. All of which seemed to be old paperwork that had to do with complaints and such. So why would a letter addressed to him be mixed up in all this? Hiei's heart jumped. What if it was from Mukuro? He then gulped. But...what if it's a formal complaint about him...? He set it on the desk for later investigation, pondering if he should actually read it or not. Maybe he should regard Mukuro?

The bell rang again, showing that lunch break was over. Touya looked at him, as if waiting for him to give a command. Hiei looked back at the papers. "Go ahead. Get back to work, Mukuro is supposed to be here any minute." he said, shuffling the papers togeather and replacing them in the bin. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he inquired. "I'm sure. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Hiei answered. Touya chuckled as he left. "Oh, okay." He said as he made it out the door. Just as he got out, Mukuro came in.

Hiei was stood up and put the bin on the desk, a little shocked to see her when he looked up. Well, it's now or never. "Hiei, what happened? You know you're aloud to sit in the chair right? You don't have to sit on the floor..." She questioned. "Oh, just the person...I wanted...to see..." Hiei answered. She cocked an eyebrow with confusion. "Would you happen to know...any thing about these...?" He said, handing her the crumpled paper and unopened letter.

She stared blankly at his hand. "..." Nothing came to mind. Hiei raised his own eyebrow. "Where did you find them?" She finally asked. "Well, first I found...this one on the floor face down. Then, Touya came in and startled me into the file cabinet and this bin came down onto the chair. The envelope was buried in with them." He explained to her. She took them from his hand and looked hard at them, recognizing her own handwriting. She tilted her head to look at them, hiding her blush under her hair. "Did...you read it?" She asked numbly. "No...I just found it." He answered. She sighed silently in relief.

She came around the desk and put the letter and picture in her desk drawer. "Hiei, it was in that bin. All it is is a bunch of old complaints about you being heir and them not. I get alot of those, you know. So I collected them and put them in this envelope." She sifted through the bin and pulled out a piece of paper, glanced over it, and handed it to him for proof. He looked it over, seeing as it was someone's irritated complaint about his rank. "This one's a more recent one. I was going to give it to you one day, so you could see how jealous you're making people. I'm gonna have to start a new envelope for you... In anycase, don't worry about it Hiei. As for the picture..." picturing it in her mind, it was only a head shot...so she could tell him, right? "I got bored one day and decided to draw you. It wasn't easy. I just forgot to get rid of it. That's all."

Hiei bit his lip with nervousness. "...Alright..." he finally said after a while. 'Yes!' her mind screamed. He let go of the bin and headed out the door. "Hiei...?" he looked back at her. "How was work?" she attempted with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Ok. So. This chapter is much better now...much less creepy. Those who've read this before, this was the chapter with all the 'fanart' in it. But it's not anymore. Yeah. Please review! Especially if you have before. Much better now, ne? Anyway, thank you!!

hieiyamimoya


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well…it's been a while….I didn't realize that it's been so long. To tell the truth, I forgot about this fanfic….sorry about that. I don't remember where I was going with this…so I'll just make it up as I go I guess…

Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I still don't own YYH.

Making My Way chapter 3 (originally chapter 4)

-------

/the week after\ (reminder: Mukuro should be done healing now, after drinking the neon green potion)

Hiei awoke staring at the black soot spot where the mysterious grandfather clock once stood. The restless sleep was quickly driving him insane. To the point where others have noticed. Apparently, some have confronted Mukuro about it, worried about his health. As a result, she gave him a short vacation from daily work, noticing his fatigue herself. The break, he was thankful for in a way. The free time that he had to daydream about her, he was not. "I can't take this much longer…" He mumbled in the haze of incomplete sleep.

He sighed and pushed himself off his bed. He walked into the bathroom, aiming to relieve his bladder when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes. Sleep deprivation, no doubt. He scowled at his reflection and went on about his business, finding it difficult to resist doing more when he realized his physical state. Frustrated with himself, he tried to ignore it. Leaving the bathroom behind, he searched for the days wardrobe. Settling for the usual, he left his living quarters after dressing in hopes that he could find something that would keep his mind occupied.

Finding himself outside in fresh air, he stopped walking once a good distance from the now stationary mobile beetle. He sat at the base of a tree, relaxing his posture as warm sunlight poured over him. He became still and statue-like. He breathed slowly, evenly, clearing his mind for peaceful meditation. He had nothing better to do, after all. Why not try to regain some energy? He didn't realize a small bird, of the same species he had previously gazed at in Mukuro's office, land on his knee. It eyed him curiously, hopping forward to the cavity of his pelvis. Realizing his stillness, it snuggled into his abdomen, absorbing the warmth from the bizarre statue.

Hiei did not move. He did however, glance down at the young bird on his lap. Out of respect for nature, Hiei allowed the bird to hold it's position, closing his eyes once more. It was when the bird suddenly leaped into the air settling on a branch to a tree in the distance that Hiei realized the approaching figure of Mukuro. Her hair was neatly tucked back in a loose, low ponytail. She wore her usual vest, only without the long sleeve shirt beneath it, showing her bare, fully healed arms. She came to a stop about a foot beside him. He looked up to her, hoping his expression looked bored when he was really far from it.

She smiled down at him sweetly, causing Hiei's breath to catch in his throat. After doing so, she looked around at the surroundings. "Nice day, isn't it?" Hiei simply nodded to the worded fact, forcing himself to breathe. She smiled again and sat down next to him, leaning against the same tree. "I didn't expect this to be what you would do on your vacation." She said softly. A gentle breeze wafted their hair to the side, making each turn away from each other. "What did you expect?" He asked quietly, picking up a small rock that lay beside him. She watched him gently caress the sediment, words not coming to mind until he curiously looked in her direction. "I figured you would go visit your human world friends. They haven't seen you in some time, you know. I've been hogging you here in demon world. I'm sure the fox misses you." She replied. 'The fox…' Hiei thought. "You're right. I haven't seen them in a while. I guess I'll go check on them, see that my sister is still sane." He said, standing. Maybe Kurama could give him some advice on how to evade this whole Mukuro thing. If nothing else, maybe he could give him something that would help him sleep?

Mukuro frowned at his dismissing himself. "Are you leaving right now?" She asked, disappointment apparent on her voice. He grimaced and stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to her now standing form. "Uhh…No?" He answered. She smiled approvingly. She took a deep breath. Today's the day. She was beautiful, complete, and the weather was on her side as well. "Good. I have something to tell you." She said. He cocked an eyebrow. She felt a surge of regret, but pushed it down. She had already made up her mind. She hid it by smiling sweetly.

"Well, Hiei…" She began. She looked around the clearing, and noticed a pair of soldiers aimlessly heading towards them. "Walk with me." She said, gesturing to a trail off to the side. "Sure." Hiei said dully, though he didn't mean it to be. She walked him through the familiar trail in silence for a few moments, her eyes scanning the scenery. Finally, she stopped, causing Hiei to stop and look. "Want to see something?" She asked, suddenly remembering of a secluded clearing that no one seemed to know about.

"Why not. If it'll get you to talk." He said, annoyed with her silence. He wanted to leave, and she seemed to be stalling him for no apparent reason. She flashed a grin at him and jumped into a tree, taking him by surprise. Staring wide eyed at her, he relaxed his startled position. "Keep up then." She said, and disappeared before his eyes. "A chase, huh." For the first time in many weeks, Hiei grinned as well, leaping onto the same tree.

He easily kept up with her, being so fast. It also helped that she wasn't really trying to loose him. She was just being playful. Good fun all around. She found herself easily laughing as she glanced back to see the branches that she swung back to hit Hiei nearly do so many times. Yet he seemed to dodge them, as well as keep on her trail. She admired how he didn't advance on her, he kept the same distance. His foot touched tree branch or fallen log only when hers did. A wise decision. He just might have been hit if he hadn't kept a safe distance.

Even at the unmatchable speed that they were traveling, they still ran for nearly an hour. They had to have been miles from the beetle now. Finally, the duo made it to their destination. Mukuro came to a graceful stop and waited for Hiei to do the same. When he did so, he took a moment to gaze at their new surroundings. It was lush, green, sun-shiny and surrounded by forest. There was a portion of land, maybe an acre or less of mostly flat but slightly hilly meadow. The grass and the wild flowers of multiple colors danced daintily in the wind. Then, near the edge of the beautiful clearing was the main attraction of the site. There was a small, bubbly, cold freshwater creek that ran off the mountain behind the clearing into a large deep blue-green pool where it was naturally dammed by rocks at the foot. Surrounded by large and small rocks alike, the pool leaked weakly out of the dam into a small trickling stream into the forest. Hiei couldn't help but think the setting that Mukuro had lead him to was almost…romantic.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air, and prolonged her exhale. "Isn't it beautiful? I love it here." She said as she walked to the rocks at the bank. She sat on one of the rock faces and gazed down at the crisp water. Hiei fallowed her, but hesitated to sit. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked, staring at her reflection in the water. She sighed and laid back on the giant rock. She could tell that he was growing impatient with her failure to answer. She looked up to the fluffy scattered clouds. There weren't many, only a few here and there. The one that caught her eye took the shape of a deformed, fluffy heart.

Hiei sighed and finally sat down on the same rock, however, he continued to stare into the water. This was like pulling teeth. At long last, she began to speak. "Hiei…have you ever…been in love with someone?"

Her question caught him way off guard. Hiei stiffened as he stared wide eyed at his own reflection in the slowly moving water, not breathing, heart seemingly not beating. His stillness and silence beckoned her to look away from the heart in the sky. "Well?" She asked quietly, sitting up. He inhaled slowly, but sharply.

He looked away from the water and closed his eyes. "W-why would that matter?" He asked, confused at what he was answering to.

She looked back to the sky. "It's a yes or no question, Hiei. I want the truth." He stared hard at the ground. Considering it for a moment, he looked up to a distant tree. "You first." She smirked to herself. He was the only one who could talk to her like that. "Yes." She said, simply. That was easy enough. "Now it's your turn. Yes or no?" Hiei sighed in defeat. Well, might as well be honest for as long as possible, right? "….Yes…." he whispered. She turned her gaze to him. He drew up his knees and hugged them close to his chest, as if it hurt him to answer. "See…that wasn't so bad…." she comforted him. He seemed to shrink even more. She looked away. "I'm still in love with that person, Hiei." She continued. The words stung him for some reason. "Are you with yours?" She wondered. "…I…..yeah…" he replied, just as silent. He was clearly uncomfortable. She smiled, though the thought hurt. She pushed that down as well.

"Do you know who I'm in love with, Hiei?" She asked, preparing herself for what she was about to do. "…No…" He whispered. "Guess." She ordered, buying time. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to offend her. This was going to be difficult. He thought for a moment, considering the men that he'd seen her around. Finally deciding on a reasonable applicant, he guessed. "….Kiren?" He asked weakly. She twitched for a moment, but then began to laugh. Hiei honestly didn't know why she was laughing, so he looked back at the tree he was staring at earlier, to hide his confusion. "Honestly, Hiei! Ha! Be reasonable! If I had been in love with Kiren, don't you think I would have dragged his ass all the way out here to this precious place rather than yours?" She said, the last bit gentle. She smiled now, proud of herself. Hiei couldn't believe what he just heard.

"….So…it's not Kiren." He said, more audible. "No. Guess again." She said, still smiling. Hiei considered what she had just said. When he thought about it, it sounded like it was him that she loved, but he was having trouble picturing it. So he said the next living man that came to mind when it came to Mukuro's dealings. "Y-Yomi?" He guessed. Her face quickly grew disgusted. She calmly placed her hand on the back of Hiei's head. Hiei suddenly became very nervous, and regretted saying the word. Before he could take defensive action, she plunged him face forward into the deep, cold pool at the foot of the rock in which they sat. After she was sure his whole body had gone under, she released his head and reclaimed her hand, crossing her arms and legs while she waited for him to resurface.

He did so with a sputtered gasp. He shrieked for air as he blindly struggled with the extremely cold glacier water, frantically searching for the safety of the warm rocks on the shore. Mukuro's irritated expression turned to amusement as she watched Hiei struggle to stay above the water. She laughed briefly at the look on his face when he had first come up, but she was now growing concerned. It shouldn't take him this long to find a shore that was two feet in front of his flailing arms. Could it be that Hiei didn't know how to swim? She wasn't quite sure what he was doing…

His already heavy steel-toed boots were filled with water, his clothes were saturated, and his cloak was tangling around his legs. Plus, the water was unbearably cold, freezing and cramping his muscles. What he did know about swimming wasn't helping him much. He kicked frantically but still seemed to decline. He was panicking, not thinking clearly. What he was doing with his body wasn't doing him any good because his left half didn't work together with his right half to keep him afloat. He gaped for air, swallowing ungodly amounts of water. He was growing tired, not getting enough air, inhaling water into his delicate lungs, and sinking at the same time.

Finally, his head was all the way under again. He would hold what little air he had in his lungs as long as he could, but he knew it wouldn't last long. When he began to wonder if he would ever breath air again, he heard what sounded like a muffled version of his name and felt the firm grip of Mukuro's strong hold around his wrist.

She had grown too worried to let him handle it on his own anymore. She decided that Hiei didn't know how to swim and in the instant that she looked away to get a good footing and the time she looked back, he had gone under again. She screamed his name as she reached for him, grabbing a hold of his wrist and firmly yanking him up out of the water. She slung him belly down onto the great rock, but lost her footing in her haste. She slipped into the water and inhaled sharply at it's bitter coldness. She didn't realize it was that cold. She felt really bad about throwing him in there now, especially because he could have died.

She climbed back up onto the rock with ease and watched him cough violently. He inhaled sharply at every chance he could between coughs, but then began coughing again. It was a race against him self to get air into his lungs before it was spent. She felt horrible for bringing this on him. She lightly placed her hand on his lower back, unsure of her self, unsure of what she could do. She started by removing his scarf and cloak, trying to give him a better air way. Then she let his body do the rest.

After a few more minutes of violent coughing, Hiei finally collapsed onto the now cold and wet rock, gasping and panting for much needed air. She leaned in some, looking at his tightly clenched face. "Are…you…ok?" Her voice quivered. When his breathing calmed to a manageable level, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was clutching his ringed out cloak in her hand, tears in her eyes. He breathed a sigh and weakly pushed himself up. She quickly helped him stand and walked him to the meadow where he lay down on his back to get some sun. "…I…think so…." He finally said, closing his eyes.

Her eyes grew angry. "Hiei what's wrong with you!?" He was appalled. Was it not her that just tried to kill him? He snapped his eyes to her, an angry expression until he realized the tears flowing more freely down her face. He slowly sat up. "W-what?" He asked. "You could have died! Don't you even know how to swim?" She screamed, slamming her fist into the ground, though intentionally not doing any damage. "Its not like I just jumped in!" He countered, angry. "Don't you understand, Hiei!? I could have lost you today!" "It's not my fault! You are the one who threw me in there after all!" "How was I supposed to know that the all mighty Hiei can't perform as simple of a task as swimming!?" "I'm a fire demon! It's natural for me to stay away from water!" "But you could have DIED!" "NOT LIKE YOU CARE!!" "Dammit, Hiei!" She cried hard and loud now. Hiei stopped his rant, but turned his back on her. Even mad, he still loved her and couldn't stand to see her cry.

"I do care! Don't you understand? It's you! You're the one I love!" she cried, doubling over on herself. Hiei's eyes grew wide. He suddenly regretted yelling at her at all. He stole a glance over his shoulder at her quaking, shuddering form. She sobbed into her forearms on the grass beneath her. "Hiei…I'd be lost without you…." She sobbed. "If you had died today….….I'd never have been able to forgive myself….Hiei I…I'm so sorry…." she cried, her sobs quieting. Hiei sighed. He didn't know how to reply now. His fantasies had been so much different, so much better…None the less, he some how had an idea of what she felt now. So he moved closer, placing his arm on her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug. Her sobbing ceased instantly at the touch. She did not resist his movement, even though she knew it was only to let her down easily. She closed her eyes into his neck as more tears, silent tears for what she was sure to come, slid down her cheek to Hiei's wet shirt. What he did next surprised her too much for words.

A/N: Ah ha! How's that for a cliffy!? Ok, don't panic. We'll try to see Touya next chapter, and maybe some Kurama, too! So, I'll see ya then! If you review, I'll be sure to write more! This fic is coming to a close within the next few chapters, so you want to be sure and get those, don't you::wink::wink::

Bye bye now!

hieiyamimoya


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been too long. Sorry guys!! That's all I have to say regarding that. Umm, if you've been fallowing this story I highly suggest you go back and re read it because I changed it, like, alot. Namely, chapter three, the one with all the drawings. If you don't want to, I guess it's ok. Just know now that it was a letter addressed to Hiei and the one picture on the floor that he found rather than everything else. You really should read it, though. I made it better.

Recap: "If you had died today….….I'd never have been able to forgive myself….Hiei I…I'm so sorry…." she cried, her sobs quieting. Hiei sighed. He didn't know how to reply now. His fantasies had been so much different, so much better…None the less, he some how had an idea of what she felt now. So he moved closer, placing his arm on her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug. Her sobbing ceased instantly at the touch. She did not resist his movement, even though she knew it was only to let her down easily. She closed her eyes into his neck as more tears, silent tears for what she was sure to come, slid down her cheek to Hiei's wet shirt. What he did next surprised her too much for words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Making My Way chapter 4

It was a gentle action, nothing fierce. That's not what surprised her though. It's what he did. And it was so quick, she began to doubt it even happened. Let alone react. She focused her sight on him. When his form registered, he was backing away gently, merely centimeters away from her face with his own. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow, despite his shivering. There was a light brush of pink on his cheeks. Whether it be because he was cold, or if he was actually blushing, she wasn't sure. After a short moment of silence, he sheepishly opened his eyes and looked up at her from under his eyelashes. "Mukuro...I love...you..." he trailed off with a whisper. His statement was barely aduiable, but it didn't matter. He still said it none the less.

Her eyes grew wide for a brief moment, and then her features relaxed. She smiled sweetly at him as she put her hand on his cheek, instantly warming the chilled tissue. He glanced away but then back to her blue eyes, finding it difficult to focus. "Thank you." She said weakly and pulled him in for a hug. After a moment, she leaned foreward, gently placing Hiei on his back on the ground and nuzzled into his embrace. His flesh was warming quickly, recovering much faster than her own from their little swimming incedent. This caused her to clutch him tighter. He laughed lightly, in return.

"What?" She asked and looked up at him innocently. "Nothing." he whispered and held her tighter against him. After a few moments of this silent cuddling, she finally sat up off of him, her arms on either side of his head, and looked down directly at him from her upright position. He looked up at her, refusing to look away. She smiled and decended on him slowly, her hair making a light curtain around them as their lips met. Gently at first, she merely brushed her lips with his. But then she could no longer hold her ambition. She came down on him fully the second time, a full passionate kiss. His eyes closed at the sensation, enjoying the minute. She moved atop of him, stradling him with her legs, yet not quite sitting on him. He brought his hands up, placed one at her waist and the other up to brush her hair behind her ear. Then they parted, catching their breath, but still close.

"Mukuro..." He whispered, husk in his voice. Passion welled inside him. Finally, he could tell her everything. "How beautiful you have become..." he sighed and kissed her neck. Eyes still lidded, she smiled, turning her head to give him better access. "I had help..." She replied. "I hope it pleases you." She added as she sat up once again. She sat on her knees on the ground between his legs. Sighing, he perched himself up on his elbows. "What's the matter?" He asked, concerned with her change in position. She glanced at him once before gliding to the ground, laying on her own back.

With her arms spread out on either side of her body, she looked back up to the clouds. Hiei moved from his position to lay beside her. However, he did not look at the clouds. He watched her as she breathed evenly in and out, in and out.., in and out..."Mukuro?" He finally asked. She sighed. "Something's been bothering me." She finally said, looking to him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, none the less. "You remember that envelope you found...? The one with your name on it?" He frowned lightly with recognition, bidding her to continue. "Well...I...sorta lied to you. It's not a collection of complaints." She confessed. His expression turned blank. 'Lied? She lied to me?' he thought, thinking again about the weight of the letter. "Yeah. It was...Well...On one of my more childish nights...I decided I'd...write you a letter to tell you how I felt...But it wasn't until I sealed the damn thing that I realized how foolish I was being. So I never...delivered it, nor intended to...But it did help relieve some stress. I'm sorry Hiei...I shouldn't have lied to you... I just..." She trailed off.

Hiei thought about it for a moment. Then, despite himself, he began to laugh. She looked at him, puzzled beyond belief. "What?" "So you mean to tell me...that you didn't tell me that you loved me because you didn't think I loved you??" He chocked out. "...Yes..." She said timidly. She sat up on her elbows as he fell onto his back in another fit of laughter. She couldn't help but smile at his odd sense of humor, though she wasn't sure what it was that she was smiling about. Now a little more playful, she asked him again. "What? What are you laughing at, you little bastard!?"

She sat up fully and crossed her arms and legs, waiting for his laughter to subside. When it finally did, he pretended to wipe away a tear. "Oh, God. What a tangled web we we."

She failed to see where he was going with this.

"It's all the same. How ironic. I didn't tell you that I loved you, to avoid being hurt or rejected, and here you were, at the same time, secretly writing love letters that would never make it to me for the same damn reason. How pathetic of us both." he explained. Her eyes lit up with realization and she began to laugh herself. "Ahh! You see? It's a small world after all!" He added and laughed with her.

After a while, the two were back to snuggling. Her blue eyes staring at him caught his attention. Giving her the ok to speak, she finally let out her request. "Hiei?" "Yes?" "Will you...be my King?" The request had to sink in before it registered in his mind what it ment. Marriage. To Mukuro. He smiled a heartfelt smile and looked back to her eyes. "Why yes, Mukuro. I believe I'd enjoy that."

When a cloud blocked the sunlight, Mukuro noticed how cold she really was. "Hiei, let's go back. I need to change." Hiei looked down at his own clothes. They were drying, but still wet. "K. But don't try to kill me this time around." He simply answered, standing and helping her stand. She laughed and took off.

Arriving at the beetle, it was conveniently break time. But only for some. One of the guards met Hiei and Mukuro at the main entrance. Trying to ignore their wet clothes, he bowed respectivly and delivered a message. "The two of you have visitors. They're in the den. Please see to them soon." He spoke politely. Hiei and Mukuro looked at eachoter briefly, and then headed to the den.

Upon arrival, they entered the den only to discover a familiar red head sitting politely with our favorite ice couple. Upon noticing their entrance, Kurama stood up. "Hiei! Mukuro! It's been a while!" Touya turned around, facing away from Yukina to look at the pair of red eyes garing back at him protectively. He laughed nervously and stood himself. "Yes yes! Welcome back!!" Yukina stood and bowed politely. "Hello!" She said, smiling gleefully.

His glare easing, Hiei turned his attention to Kurama. "Not that it's bad to see you, but, why are you here? The timing is...rediculus..." "Wow, Hiei, it's great to see you too!" Kurama answered sarcastically. Hiei twitched, and Mukuro laughed. Kurama smiled as he sat down again. "Ahh, ya know. Just checking up on things. Oh." He pointed to Yukina and Touya. "Touya recently asked Yukina to marry him, and she accepted. She asked me to take her here today. That too." He added with a grin. Hiei's jaw dropped. "Marriage!??" Touya sunk in his seat, a nervous wreck. But Yukina seemed bright as day. "Yep! Isn't it wonderful, Hiei!?" She said as she threw her arms around Touya's ever slumping shoulders. Seeing her happiness, Hiei forced himself to relax. "I was hoping you could come to our wedding, if your not too busy? Both of you?" She continued, looking back and forth between Hiei and Mukuro. Hiei looked at the floor for a moment before turning to Mukuro for an answer. He didn't want to miss out on this. Mukuro siezed the opportunity to tell all. Wrapping her arms around and under Hiei's arms, she picked him up off the floor, surprising him a bit.

Smiling ear to ear, she gave the answer. "We'd love to go to your wedding! But may I ask something in return?" She said. Yukina blinked, her confusion evident. "Sure..." she said reluctantly. Mukuro's smile grew wider. "You have to go to ours!" She said and squeezed the struggling Hiei in her arms. "Lemme go, woman!!" he squirmed, ignoring the blush that rose to his cheeks when she mentioned their engagement. Yukina's eyes lit up with her smile. Her hands flew together in an excited fashion. "You're getting married too!!??" she squeeled. Touya was busy trying to find his jaw on the floor. Kurama was trying to keep himself from squeezing the life out of both of them in a bear hug. "Yes! Yes! As of today, we're engaged!" Mukuro answered as she set Hiei on the ground. He couldn't handle it any more. Kurama shot out of his seat and grabbed Hiei and Mukuro in a tight armload of a hug. "Thank You GOD!!" he yelled as he did so. Mukuro giggled as she hugged him back. Hiei was too stunned to do anything but grunt. Yukina giggled too and joined the hug, dragging Touya along with her. At first he only struggled to get out of the hold, but after a moment of listening to the giggling and laughing, Hiei finally relaxed, smiled, and joined the hug himself. Finally Kurama let go partly with question written on his features. "Why are your clothes wet?" He asked. Mukuro and Hiei looked at each other, and burst into a fit of laughter.

oOoLater that night, Mukuro's bedoOo

Mukuro nuzzled into Hiei's neck once again, for the night. "This is the best day of my life." She said, knowing that it will soon be topped. "Thank you Hiei. For comming into my life." Hiei kissed her on the forehead. "I should be the one thanking you. Where would I be right now if it wasn't for you?" He shuddered to give her an idea. "Uh. I don't even want to think about it!" He finished. She giggled and sighed. She stared at the celing of her bedroom for a minute. Her thought made her smile to herself. "So, Hiei. How many children do you want to have?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So there you go!! That's that! It's all done now! Yay! No more waiting for the next damn chapter!! Yay no more lazy author! I'm gonna go...jump off a building or something.

Please review!!! I'd love to see how you think it ended!!

hieiyamimoya


End file.
